


Love Is Everywhere

by oreopop



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Friendship to Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreopop/pseuds/oreopop
Summary: A short story on JC and Lance's love :)
Relationships: Lance Bass/JC Chasez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Love Is Everywhere

It all started one day when JC asked Lance if he wanted to hang out. Lance agreed, never missing an opportunity to hang out with his dearest friend in the whole universe. JC brought donuts to Lance’s place. The younger one poured tea in their mugs. It became their little tradition. He thought how funny it was that love was everywhere. JC found that he loved having tea and donuts with Lance, it made him really happy. He would go to the studio in the morning and then leave in time for tea. He would walk to Lance’s house, passing by the bakery to get the donuts. He and Lance would talk for hours on end, just being in each other’s presence made them happy. All they would think about was the present, because it truly was a gift. The tea was warm, the donuts were sweet, and love was in the air. Weeks passed and they both started having stronger feelings toward each other. Their friendship, like a flower, bloomed into something more beautiful. Soon they confessed their feelings to each other on a rainy afternoon, sitting by the fireplace. That evening, their friendship turned into something else, and their hearts filled with joy as they sat there in each other’s company. They moved into their own place together and spent the rest of their days in good company and happiness. Holding each other close and loving unconditionally. Love is everywhere, you just have to find the right person to make you feel it. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! i hope you liked this story, its pretty short but i hope its good. let me know what you think in the comments. see you around :)
> 
> \- oreo


End file.
